Finding Happiness: 6959 with jealous 8018
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: One part of a sequel to Gokudera's Pain. Mukuro finds Gokudera in Manhattan, New York and volunteers to look after him for Tsuna. Read on to find out what will happen between them! Dedicated to Harco8059 and XoX


Alright! This the sequel you guys have been waiting for! Anyway, I've decided to write the three different pairing that I've put up. The reason being that I feel one hell of a guilty for not being able to update TEOADIL. So enjoy the story! But before I begin, let me announce the result! The winner is... Mukuro! Mukuro got four votes, no strike that, it's seven votes as of 19/12/10. Yamamoto's a close second, with four votes and Tsuna has two votes. In addition, here's my response to those reviewers who don't have an FF account:

To Bigette: Yup, that's how Mukuro's name is spelled. Thank you for reading my story, reviewing and voting!

To bloodydark: Thank you for reading and voting!

To ShougiKnight: Of course this is a question! I mean, hello! Yamamoto hurt Gokudera, so it's questionable to be putting them back together again!

To XoX: Thanks for the storyline! I'll definitely make sure that Yamamoto learns his lesson!

To i.r: Thank you for reading!

Right! So the first story is dedicated to Harco8059 and XoX (?). Enjoy!

* * *

Finding Happiness 6959 Jealous8018 edition

* * *

Oh right, before I start, here's just some way for you guys to differentiate between speech and thoughts:

'6959': Speech/sounds

'_**6959': Thoughts**_

Right, on with the story!

* * *

**Continuing from Gokudera's Pain…**

'Mukuro, can you help us search for Gokudera? I fear that he might do something silly…' Tsuna said, his mind thinking of all the worst-case scenarios that could happen. 'Kufufu, no worries Tsunayoshi, I'll find him for you.' With that, Mukuro vanished from the room.

'_**I sure hope that you can find him, Mukuro…'**_

**Meanwhile, in an airport in America…**

Gokudera's flight has landed in New York, home to the Five Families in the 1930s, early in the morning. 'Whoa! This place bustling! So many people and all! Well, better get down to looking for a place to live in…' Gokudera mused to himself. After walking around the city for what seems like hours, Gokudera found an estate agent who happened to have an apartment for sale. He went along with the agent to view the apartment, which was situated in Manhattan, and was glad to find that it suited his taste. It was being sold off cheaply too (for who knows what reasons), so he bought it on the spot (by the way, I think I forgot to mention that Gokudera withdrew all of his money from the bank, which is like one hell of a lot, cause he does save up, and being the guardian of the Vongola pays well too… So that's why he could pay off the sum for the apartment… And still have more than enough money left).

With the apartment's keys in hands, he left his luggage in the apartment and went out to buy some paint and furniture to furnish his new home.

**After a few hours of shopping and furnishing…**

'There! All done! And it looks perfect too!' Gokudera said to himself, while wiping the sweat from his brow. The modest apartment, which consisted a master bedroom, two guest rooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a spacious living room, was painted in black and red. Gokudera had turned one of the guest rooms into a study, where he placed a huge bookshelf to hold his books, an ornate antique desk and an equally beautiful chair for him to do his work and a plush leather armchair where he could rest after a day's work.

For the master bedroom, he had bought a beautiful woodwork double bed, carved with intricate designs, a simple dressing table, in which he stored his numerous accessories, and a sliding door closet for his clothes and belts. The other guest room was furnished in a similar fashion, only in place of the double bed, there was a single bed.

Both bathrooms, one in the hallway, the other in the master bedroom, was minimally equipped, and the kitchen only held an electric stove, a conventional oven a refrigerator and a microwave oven. The living room had an area cordoned off as a dining room, with the help of some Japanese shoji screens. The living room was decorated with a black velvet couch, a glass-metal coffee table and a dark chrome TV console. The dining area had a simple glass top table and a few chairs.

Satisfied with his work, Gokudera went off to shower. Meanwhile, Mukuro was appearing and disappearing from several places, looking for Gokudera.

'_**I wonder where that half-Italian could be?'**_

He had already gone to Italy (cause that's where he thought Gokudera would be at), France (cause it's romantic?), practically the whole of Europe, but he couldn't find the silver haired bomber.

'_**Well, next on my list, America…'**_

Arriving in America (and coincidentally Manhattan, New York), Mukuro set out to find Gokudera. He tried out places like the bars and pubs, but did not find the silverette in any of the place. Exhausted, Mukuro decided to grab a bite and rest, before continuing his search.

* * *

After his bath, Gokudera was hungry, but since he had not stock up on any food while he was out buying furniture and paint, he decided to eat out. He dressed himself in his usual black jeans and white long sleeve shirt, finished with a red tie that hung loosely around his neck, several chains hugging his hips loosely and a black jacket.

He wandered around, looking at the restaurants that he passed by, and finally he found one old Italian restaurant hidden in a corner. It reminded him of the times he had spent with Yamamoto, trying to teach him the etiquette in Italian dining, trying to teach him how to eat a plate of spaghetti properly, and his heart wrenched at that. Dismissing the thoughts, he walked into the restaurant and the head waiter immediately showed him to a seat.

The restaurant was old, but the interior was well furnished with many items that exudes the class and elegance of Italy. He took the seat and looked through the menu, before motioning the waiter over to take his order. 'One Risotto alla Piemontese, a bottle of red wine and a Panera Genovese, thank you.' The waiter repeated his orders and walked off. Moments later he returned with a wine glass in hand and a bottle of res wine. He opened it and poured it into the glass, the red liquid swirling around in the glass.

Just as Gokudera was about to bring the glass to his lips, he felt that the atmosphere had changed…

* * *

Mukuro was just looking around for a good place to eat, when he chanced upon this quaint little restaurant situated in the corner of the street. _**'Well, this seems good enough.'**_ With that thought he walked into the restaurant. Immediately, he spotted the man that he had been looking for. _**'Well, well. Looks like Lady Luck is smiling on me.'**_ Gokudera had not noticed him, so he waved off the waiter and walked towards Gokudera's table.

'Hey there, beautiful. May I join you?' Mukuro purred into Gokudera's ear. Gokudera jumped out of his chair and nearly choked on his wine. He swerved around, coming face to face with Mukuro and his jaw dropped. 'Pineapple bastard! What are you doing here?' he stammered. 'Well, the Vongola was worried about you, so he asked me to look for you.' Mukuro answered nonchalantly and seated himself opposite Gokudera.

Gokudera was still standing and staring at him, as if he had seen a ghost. 'Well, aren't you going to sit down?' Mukuro asked as he beckoned the waiter over to their table. 'Another glass please, and a Beef Bolognese. Thank you.' The waiter took down the order and went off to get the glass for Mukuro.

Gokudera had sat himself back in his seat and many thoughts were running through his mind. _**'Should I make a run for it? How could he be here? I'm sure nobody would have found me here…'**_

'Stop thinking Hurricane Bomb, I can't enjoy my meal like that.' Mukuro said.

'How, how do you… How could you hear my thoughts?'

'Oya, oya, have you forgotten that I'm an illusionist? I can get in to people's minds easily, of course I can hear your thoughts. And don't you even think about it, I'm going to bring you back to Tsunayoshi. He's really worried about you.'

'Jyuudaime, no Tsuna, he is… he is worried about me?'

'Mmhmm, the others too, though not that baseball dude and the skylark.'

'Well, now that you have seen me, please leave after your meal and tell Tsuna I'm doing well, no need to worry about me.'

'Huh, and get sent back here to retrieve you? No thanks, I'd rather finish my job at one go. Besides, aren't you afraid that I might tell Tsuna where I found you and let him come here to find you?'

'Don't you dare!'

'Then be good and come with me. We'll take the earliest flight back to Japan.'

'No fucking way! If I had wanted to stay in Japan, would you have found me here? I had enough of you, you pineapple bastard! Get out of my sight now!'

'Nope. Look I don't want to disappoint Tsunayoshi, so I'll compromise a bit. I won't bring you back to Japan, but I must inform Tsunayoshi of your whereabouts. Don't worry, I'll convince him not to come looking for you.'

Gokudera could only nod mutely and began eating his now cold dinner (their dinner had arrive in the midst of their talk). Mukuro smirked and got up to make a call to Tsuna.

* * *

'Moshi, moshi. Vongola manor. May know who's on the other line?' Kyoko had picked up the phone.

'Kufufu, Sasagawa-san, may I speak to Tsunayoshi?'

'Ah, sure.'

Shortly, Tsuna voice came through the phone.

'Mukuro! Did you find him?'

'Oya, oya. How impolite, Tsunayoshi. You didn't even asked about me.'

'Just answer me, Mukuro!'

'Alright, alright, don't need to get so touchy. He's in New York, but he reluctant to come back. And he's fine, so don't worry about him.

'He's not going to come back?'

'Yep. If this is unsettling you, why don't I stay with him and report back to you about his wellbeing? Will you be more at ease?'

'Well, I guess that's the best choice for now. Please take care of him for me, Mukuro.'

'Kufufu, of course I will. I'll call back on a weekly basis to keep you updated, ne?'

With that they ended the call and Mukuro returned to his meal.

* * *

They finished the meal in silence, after Mukuro had returned and told Gokudera that he will be staying with him. Gokudera had pouted at that, but he could not complain. At the very least, it still beat going back to Japan to face his pains. Mukuro was a bit lost in his own thoughts, as his mind kept flashing the image of a pouting Gokudera. _**'He looks so cute like that, and damn, those lips look so kissable too.'**_

They both paid for their own meals and left the restaurant. The walk back to Gokudera's apartment was in silence, there was not much of a topic for them to begin with. Once inside the apartment, Gokudera said, 'Since you'll staying with me, I guess you'll be sleeping in the guest room over there.' He pointed to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. 'There's a bathroom over here that you can use and I'll be in the other room if you need me.'

Gokudera walked back to his room, feeling tired and sore from all the redecorating that he had done. He was just about to open his door when Mukuro tapped him on his shoulders. 'Hey, can I borrow some clothes to change into? I had not expected a stay, so I didn't pack anything.'

'Tch, wait a while.' Was Gokudera's reply before he went into his room and rummage through his closet, looking for something that might fit Mukuro. Mukuro entered after him, his eyes scanning through the room. 'Great design you have here.'

'Teme, did I say you could come in?' came the muffled response. Mukuro shrugged even though he knew that the other male could not see it. A while later, a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants cam flying at Mukuro's head, which he swiftly dodged, and landed on the floor.

'Here, take those, though I think those will barely fit you.'

Mukuro thanked him and went to the bathroom to change in to his new clothes. 'Well you are certainly right, these hardly fit me at all. I must go and buy some new clothes tomorrow if I'm going to stay here.' Mukuro said as he walked out of the bathroom. The T-shirt was too short, showing off his taut abs, and the sweat pants hugged his lower body tightly, the shape of every part showing through clearly. Gokudera blushed at the sight, turning his head away.

Not noticing Gokudera's blush, Mukuro said, 'Well, I guess we better turn in for the night. Good night Smokin' Bomb.' He returned to his room with his clothes in his hands and Gokudera tried to cool off his face.

* * *

In the night, Gokudera was unable to sleep. His mind was haunted with memories of being with Yamamoto, and plagued with made up images of Yamamoto being with Hibari. He could not get rid of it, and pain wrecked through him. He tried not to cry; he did not cry when he heard Yamamoto confessing to Hibari, neither did he cry when he left Japan, so why should he cry now? Unable to hold back his tears any longer, Gokudera let them fall freely, sobbing silently to himself.

Mukuro was just getting up for a glass of water, but as he walked by Gokudera's room on his way to the kitchen, he heard sobs coming from the room. Quietly, he opened the door and found Gokudera lying in bed, crying his eyes out. The sight, for some reason, wrenched his heart and he walked over to the bed, determined to comfort him.

He pulled Gokudera into his embrace, stroking his hair and cooing softly into his ears.

'_**He feels so fragile, and his hair, so soft and smooth.'**_

Gokudera was surprised at the sudden action, but resumed crying. He bawled his heart out, face half buried in Mukuro's chest.

'_**He smells nice, like pineapples…**__**'**_(Sorry, just couldn't resist…)

And they fell asleep like that, in each other's arms…

* * *

**The next morning…**

Gokudera woke up, feeling as if a ton of brick has been lifted from him. He was about to sit up when he noticed that Mukuro's arms were tightly wrapped around him. His face heated up, and he struggled to get out of his grip. Meanwhile, Mukuro was feeling slightly annoyed that something was squirming against him, rousing him from his sleep. He growled lowly and opened his eyes, looking at the object of his annoyance.

'_**Oh shit! He's awake!'**_ was Gokudera's thought.

'_**My, he looks **__**so cute like that.' **_was Mukuro's thought.

Mukuro was right, as Gokudera's hair was sticking out in many different angles and the blush on his face make the 'cute' look complete. Anyway, back to them. Mukuro, after his discovery, just closed his eyes again and hugged Gokudera even more tightly to his chest. 'Ow! Hey! That hurts! Let go of me!' Gokudera yelled, but it was to no avail. Mukuro simply tuned him out.

'Stop moving around bolster, I can see why the swordsman fell in love with you. You look so cute you know?'

Gokudera's blush turned even darker and he squirmed some more, before finally giving up his struggle. Mukuro simply smirked, glad that his 'bolster' had decided to stop moving.

Just then…

'Grrrr'

It was from Gokudera's stomach. Gokudera could only wish for a hole to appear and swallow him up.

'Ah, well, I guess it's time to wake up since my adorable bolster is hungry.' Mukuro chuckled and sat up. Gokudera grudgingly followed suit and went into his bathroom to wash up. Mukuro was just about to follow him into the bathroom when Gokudera said, 'Why the hell are you following me again?'

'Well I don't have anything to clean myself and I thought maybe we could share the shower you know, so that we won't be wasting time, seeing that you are quite hungry.'

'Get lost you perv, like hell I'm going to share the shower with you!' Gokudera ignored him and slammed the bathroom door in Mukuro's face. 'Ouch, that didn't go too well…' Mukuro mused.

**One hour later…**

Both of them were out of the house, going to the nearby café for their breakfast before heading down to Wal-Mart to purchase groceries and some new clothes for Mukuro. As they walked around looking for the things they need, Mukuro kept teasing Gokudera, often pulling him in for pecks on the lips, nose and forehead, making Gokudera blush furiously. The women passing by them would comment, 'Oh, how sweet/cute!' or giggled insanely (well, in Gokudera's viewpoint of course). Finally (to Gokudera's delight), they got all that they needed and went to make payment.

On their way back to the apartment, Gokudera yelled at Mukuro, 'Oi, pervy pineapple bastard, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'm going to stick some dynamites up your ass!'

'Oya, the one who would be sticking anything up anywhere should be me not you, my bolster. If you are so interested, maybe we should get home faster, ne? I'll glad to do that to you…'

'Gaah, stay away from me you pervert!' Gokudera ran like hell, while Mukuro just chuckled and vanished into the air.

* * *

(I think it's about time I talk about what's happening in Japan, so here we go!)

**Japan, Vongola HQ**

It was very quiet throughout the mansion. No yelling were heard, no explosives going off, nothing. It just had not been the same without Gokudera being around. Even the usually noisy Lambo was quiet.

'Hey Reborn, when is that Stupidera coming back?'

'Go ask Tsuna, I don't know.'

'But Tsuna's busy! And Yamamoto won't answer me. Haru, the Sasagawa siblings and Chrome couldn't give me an answer. And I don't dare to ask Hibari, he's too scary.'

'…'

'I miss Stupidera.'

'Look, when he's ready, he'll be back. For the time being just get used to it, dumb cow.'

Lambo pouted and resumed eating his candies. Yamamoto had heard what Lambo said, and he quietly walked away. Initially, when Tsuna had told him that Mukuro would be taking care of Gokudera, he was vehemently against the idea.

'Tsuna, I don't think we can trust Mukuro. You never know what he's up to.'

'Yamamoto, Mukuro is also part of the Family, and as a Family we should trust each other right? So don't worry, I believe that Mukuro won't harm Gokudera in any way.'

Yamamoto had no other words to say against that. But he could not help to feel just a tinge of jealousy stabbing at his heart. _**'Mukuro… With Gokudera, alone in a foreign country… No, don't think about that. Gokudera won't fall for him so easily right?'**_

Hibari also knew about this, and he was wondering to himself, _**'That damned illusionist actually knows how to care for other people besides that herbivore group of his? He actually has compassion for others as well? That's kind of hard to believe…'**_

(Right, enough of them, we should get back to them already. I'm pretty sure Gokudera have killed Mukuro for his wandering hands…)

* * *

**Back to Manhattan, NYC…**

Mukuro finally learnt his lesson. When they had got home (well, Mukuro had got back firstly as he had teleport himself back, while Gokudera ran all the way back), Mukuro had tried to ambush Gokudera. Gokudera, in his defense, had nearly strangled Mukuro to death, emphasis on the word nearly, because if Mukuro did not have the sense to disappear, he probably would have been dead… (Gokudera had not stock up any dynamites in his clothes… hence the strangling)

So for the next few weeks, Mukuro left Gokudera alone, in fear of being killed by the fiery bomber. They pass by each day peacefully (as peaceful as it can get when you have Gokudera around), Mukuro having found a job, while Gokudera was left at home, keeping the house clean and all (seriously, I don't think Gokudera can find a job anywhere due to his bad temper. Mukuro, on the other hand, he can be a psychologist since he likes to get into other people's minds and stuff…).

**Months later… In Manhattan, NYC**

Life was good like that and little by little, Gokudera was able to get over his pain. Mukuro had been a help too, getting his mind off the pain memories whenever he lapsed into them, by holding him while he cried, or by doing perverted stuff to him (-_-|||). And slowly, he had fallen for Mukuro.

Mukuro had cared for him, had be there for him when he cried, when he could not sleep and he had come to trust him (well, not totally but enough) to tell him some of his past. And he could feel the love from Mukuro.

Mukuro was truly in love with the silverette. His heart ached so badly when he saw him cry; he wanted nothing more but to get back to Japan immediately and punch that swordsman's face in. He would do anything just to stop the tears from flowing out of those beautiful emeralds and down that smooth pale face. His heart had soared when Gokudera had told him about his family, his past.

Of course, when Gokudera was not crying, he was quite shy around Mukuro (Mukuro had been the only one who have seen him cry, not Yamamoto). Though he might not express it freely, Gokudera showed his love for Mukuro in their daily lives, through making his favourite meals (contrary to popular belief, Mukuro does not eat pineapples for his meals…), buying his favourite kind of toiletries (he does use pineapple scented shampoo and body wash though), and occasionally, give him a peck on the lips before he went off for work.

* * *

In a sense, Gokudera was 'healed' from his pain. Thus, Mukuro suggested to him, 'Hayato, it's about time we go back to Japan. Tsunayoshi and the rest of the Famiglia miss us, well, miss you actually. In my last conversation with Tsunayoshi, he said that Uri misses you very much. She has not been eating since you left. So what do you say? Don't you miss them too?'

At the mention of Uri, Gokudera felt a pang of guilt in him. _**'Uri… I miss you too…'**_

'Alright, we'll go back, but only for a visit.'

'Good, now go and pack up while I book the tickets and call to tell Tsunayoshi that we'll be going back.'

* * *

**On the plane…**

Gokudera was feeling apprehensive. He was not sure if he could stand seeing Yamamoto and Hibari. For all he might know, he might just run away at first sight. Mukuro, sensing his uneasiness, he grasped his hand, giving it a small squeeze to reassure him.

Hours later, the plane landed in Namimori, Japan. Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi (she had her goggles on) was at the airport, waiting for Gokudera and Mukuro to arrive.

'I wonder if he's well? did he eat properly? How come he's not here yet? Did his flight got delayed? Or what if the plane crashed mid flight? Or maybe all along Mukuro had been lying to us?' (Guess who's the one talking…)1

'Look! They are here!'

Mukuro and Gokudera walked out of the customs moments later, holding each other's hand (cue jaw drop and blushing face). Tsuna smiled as he walked towards them, glad to see his friend back again.

'Gokudera, welcome back.'

'Oya, how about me, Tsunayoshi?'

'Jyuu-, sorry, Tsuna, how are you?'

'Hayato, Tsunayoshi ignored me!' (Jaw drop again)

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'So… The both of you are?'

'Dating of course.'

'Congratulations Hayato! I thought that you may never find love!'

'Kufufu, thank you, Poison Scorpion.'

'Call me Bianchi or Aneki, like Hayato.'

'Ah, Gokudera, I never thought that you might be with Mukuro one day…'

'Well, one can- Ooof!' (Can anyone guess who cause him to be in pain?)2

'I think we all should get going?'

Everybody nodded and walked towards the awaiting limousine.

* * *

Minutes later, the limo had arrived at the front of the Vongola mansion. The rest of the Famiglia who had not tagged along to the airport were out in the courtyard, waiting for them.

'Stupidera! I missed you!'

'Octopus Head! Good to see you again!'

'Gokudera-kun! Welcome back!'

'Hahi! I thought we'll never meet again!'

'Welcome back Mukuro-sama, Gokudera-kun.'

'Welcome home Gokudera-kun!'

'Meorroow!'

'Uri! I missed you!'

'Merow~~'

'Look at you, so thin, god, I'm sorry!'

'Merow.'

'Ano, where's Yamamoto and Hibari?'

'The cloud man and the swordsman are busy, picking up something from the shops, boss.'

'Oh…'

'Well, let get them in first, then talk to them.'

* * *

Kyoko had shown them to their rooms, and left them to unpack their stuff, while Haru and I-Pin were in the kitchen, preparing tea for them. Uri had followed Gokudera into his old room, which was still kept clean and tidy. She nuzzled against his leg, purring in satisfaction to see her partner back with her. Gokudera was happy too; he had really missed the cat when he was in Manhattan, and felt guilty for having caused the cat to become so thin. But it seemed like Uri was not angry with him; it felt as if she understood that he needed to get away.

While Gokudera unpacked, Uri made herself comfortable on the bed. After he had finished he sat down on the bed and held her in his lap. Uri nuzzled happily against his stomach.

'Kufufu, seems like the kitty really loves you. How I wish I could trade places with her, to be able to nuzzle against you without being called a pervert or have dynamites thrown at me…' Mukuro said as he walked into the room. Gokudera's face immediately reddened and he looked away from Mukuro in embarrassment. 'If you've finished unpacking, then let's go down, they must be waiting for us.' Gokudera mumbled.

He picked Uri up and walked past Mukuro, who turned and walked along side him. They walked in silence and upon reaching the main hall, they could see the rest of the family was there (including Yamamoto and Hibari), waiting for them. Mukuro held Gokudera's hand as they walked into the main hall, sort of announcing that he and Gokudera were dating.

'Gokudera, Mukuro, you guys have finished unpacking? Erm, Yamamoto and Hibari bought a cake to celebrate your return.' Tsuna asked. 'Er, yeah, we just finished, and er, thanks Yamamoto and Hibari, for the cake.' Gokudera awkwardly replied. Just then, Lambo posed a question, 'Stupidera, why is the pineapple head holding your hand?'

Everybody's attention was immediately drawn towards their connected hands. Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi smiled knowingly, Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin speculated amongst themselves, Lambo and Ryohei were confused, Chrome looked as if she knew something, Hibari was expressionless and Yamamoto looked jealous.

'Hey, Stupidera! Answer me!'

'Kufufu, we are dating young Bovino.'

'Hahi! You are dating Pineapple-san?'

'Congratulations Gokudera-kun, Mukuro-san!'

'Congrats, Octopus Head!'

'Eh! An octopus and a pineapple! Bwahahaha! Ow! Why did you do that Reborn?'

'Tch.'

'Er, haha, congrats, Haya-, I mean, Gokudera.'

'Mukuro-sama, you must treat him well. Gokudera-san, if Mukuro-sama bullies you, tell me, I'll help you.'

'Thank you, Chrome'

'Oya, oya, the both of you are ganging up on me? How sad. Tsunayoshi, help me!'

'Sorry Mukuro, I'm on their side.'

'Aneki?'

'Sorry Mukuro, I agree with Chrome-chan.'

Mukuro pouted and sulked while the rest laughed (minus Hibari and Yamamoto). Yamamoto silently skulked away, jealousy boiling in his heart. _**'I don't get it. I am in love with Kyoya, but when I see Mukuro and Hayato together, I just want to take him away. Why?'**_

* * *

Later during lunch, Mukuro was animatedly recounting their daily lives to Bianchi, as she was curious about how they had fallen in love with each other. Gokudera could do nothing but protest while blushing to the roots of his hair. 'You know, we should have a celebration. For Gokudera's homecoming and for their union.' Tsuna suggested in the midst of the talk. 'Great idea! We could cook up a feast tonight and celebrate it!'

And everybody went to prepare the mansion for the celebration. While everybody was busy, Mukuro tried to sneak out to the shops, but Chrome had caught him. 'Mukuro-sama, where are you going?'

'Ah, Chrome. Don't tell anyone where I'm going, I want to prepare a surprise for Hayato.'

'What surprise?'

'Not telling! You have to wait until tonight! Bye Nagi!'

* * *

He went to the jeweler's and looked around for a ring. Suddenly, one of them caught his eye. 'Sir, how may I help you?' the salesperson asked. 'I want this ring here, and can you help me find a band encrusted with sapphires and rubies and have these words engraved on the inside of both rings?'

'Sure, sir, just give me a moment.'

An hour later, Mukuro walked out of the shop with the rings in his pocket. _**'Now all that's left is t**__**o**__** wait until tonight.'**_ He sneaked back into the house and went to help out with whatever that needs help.

* * *

**Evening, Vongola Mansion**

The table was laden with various dishes, and the dining room was filled with an aromatic smell that travelled to the other rooms in the mansion. Gokudera was getting ready to go when a knock on his door was heard.

'Who's there?'

'Ah, Gokudera, it's just me, I want to, er, talk to you.'

'Yamamoto, er, come in.'

The door opened and Yamamoto walked into the room and sat down on the bed, waiting for Gokudera to look at him before talking.

'So what do you want to, er, talk about?'

Just as Yamamoto was about to open his mouth, Mukuro burst into the room. 'Hayato! Let's go, I have a surprise for you!' with that, he dragged Gokudera out of the room, totally ignoring Gokudera's protests and Yamamoto's presence.

* * *

'Alright! Everybody here?'

'Yes Mukuro-sama, everybody's present.'

'Right, ahem, minna-san please give me your attention for a moment! I have something important to announce.'

Garnering the attention of everybody in the room, Mukuro continued, 'Gokudera Hayato, I love you very much, so will you give me the pleasure of marrying you?'. Collective gasps were heard, as Mukuro took out the two rings that he had bought earlier on. Both bands were made of platinum, one encrusted with red agate and malachite and the other encrusted with rubies and sapphires. On the inside of the ring with agate and malachite, the words engraved were, "My true love forever, Gokudera Hayato". The words engraved on the inside of the other were, "My everlasting love, Rokudo Mukuro".

Gokudera was stunned. 'But, but we have only started dating…'

'I know, but I'm sure, I want to be with you forever. And I want to proclaim my love for you in front of everybody.'

'Mukuro… I… I love you too…'

Mukuro with brimming with happiness, as he embraced Gokudera tightly in arms. Bianchi had tears in her eyes; her little brother had finally found his own happiness! Tsuna too, was glad that Gokudera had finally found love. Mukuro then released his hold on Gokudera and they put on the respective ring onto each other's hand. Mukuro then kissed him, and everybody erupted into cheers.

At the far back of the room, Yamamoto and Hibari watched the scene silently.

'Takeshi… Do you… still love him?'

'I don't know, but now that he has finally found his happiness, I guess I shouldn't go and disrupt it, ne?'

_**The End**_

* * *

Me: Woohoo! 5120 words and 20 pages and I have finally finished this!

Hibari: Herbivore, you're gonna pay for this. How dare you put the pineapple bastard with that herbivore. The pineapple bastards is mine!

Me: Eh, I never knew that you were so possessive of him. (0_0|||)

Mukuro: I agree with the author; the last time I check, you were trying to kill me!

Me: (nods head) Anyway, for 1 and 2, if anybody could guess, I'll dedicate my next story to you! I'll only accept the first 2 review with the correct answer!

Yamamoto: Yeah! So please review! And Yuu, I'll never betray or let Mukuro take away Hayato. Hayato's mine!

Gokudera: Oi, yakyu-baka, who said I belong to you! (blushing like mad)

Me: Oh right, i forgot to mention the disclaimer, so here it goes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did, it would totally be a yaoi manga..._**


End file.
